Verdad Consecuencia
by No hay pociones para el amor
Summary: Bueno aca les dejo mi primer fanfic subido aca, es un Ibu-Kamio, basado en una experiencia mia, bah fue un gesto que vi que me inspiro XD espero que les guste,y tambien reviews!
1. Verdad

_Verdad Consecuencia_

_Capitulo 1: Verdad_

Era una fiesta normal.

Chicas buscando chicos.

Chicos buscando chicas.

Chicos buscando chicos.

Chicas buscando chicas.

Pero nunca pensé que alguna de esas situaciones fuesen a afectarme, de una manera tan grande.

Lo había convencido para que viniera.

Incluso lo había convencido de que bailara.

No bailaba mal, pero tampoco bien, parecía que buscaba mas cantar la canción, sentirla a que bailarla bien.

Baile con el, me reí con el.

Las cosas no podrían estar mejor pensé… hasta que…

Comencé a pensar…

Sabia que varias chicas, y también chicos, gustaban de el o se sentían atraídos.

Es que, tiene un no se que, que hace que la gente se vea envuelta en ese misterio que brinda, una tranquilidad que calmaría a cualquier fiera, y una tenacidad y ganas de superarse increíbles, que aunque no las demostrara yo sabia que estaban allí con el, acompañándolo.

A veces pensaba así acera del, miraba cada uno de sus detalles, lo analizaba, hasta que salia de mis pensamientos, tenia que dear de ocupar mi tiempo pensando en le,… paresco un enamorado '"

Entonces fue cuando empecé a escuchar que varias personas gritaban, y festejaban.

Era el…

Shinji Ibu…

Besándose con una chica, una conocida mía. Sabía que a ella le gustaba mucho Ibu, pero también conocía de la rapidez de esta chica por cambiar de amores tan rápido como uno cambia de ropa interior.

Aquel grupo gritaba, "Bravo Ibu", "Así se hace chicos", y otras cosas por el estilo.

El punto es que hasta que no viene esta chica y me lo cuenta, yo no me había dado cuenta.

Justo estaba con mis amigos, y empiezan a decir.

-Kamio, no estés celoso eh

-¿No te molesta lo que hizo?

-No se como dejaste que te sacaran a tu novio.

Me estaba enojando y los comentarios siguieron… hasta que…

-¡A ver si me escuchan! Porque tendría que estar celoso, si no somos nada. El es dueño de hacer de su vida lo que quiera.

Ya no sabía lo que sentía, cuando lo escuche, sentí que se me paralizaba el corazón.

¿Por qué? Si Ibu era solo mi amigo… era eso solo… realmente quería ese tipo de relación.

En ese momento llega esta chica y me cuenta muy entusiasmada lo que había sucedido, no sabia que iba a pasar después de eso, ni que senita Ibu.

Entonces yo comencé a aconsejarla, es decir, a mentirle.

-No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien (mentira), veraz que no será cosa de un solo día (ojala que así sea), Ibu se encontrara contigo y algo sucederá (no lo permitiré), ustedes dos serian una bonita pareja (deja de mentirte a vos mismo), no pierdas las esperanzas…

-Pero, no se, creo que el no quiere nada, tendré que esperar…

-Te repito no pierdas las esperanzas, pero dale tiempo si te beso es por algo (¡basta Akira basta!)

-Gracias Kamio-kun, eres muy buen amigo 

Y ella se va…

"Pero que dije¡que dije!

En que pensaba… ya se en que pensaba, en lo que de verdad sentía… no quería que esa chica se acercara de nuevo a Ibu, no quería que nada prosperara entre ellos… solo lo quería a el para mi. Para que yo fuese su confidente, para que yo pudiera sacarle palabras, para que yo pudiera hacerlo reír como lo hacia nada mas, mientras el resto se preguntaba como lo hacia, yo quería ser lo único especial en su vida… y ahora… ¡¡Ahora aparece ella lista para quedárselo, ni ahí!!"

En eso me levante, decido a hablaron con Ibu acerca de ese tema… porque, el no era de andar besando a chicas por ahí… y muchos menos chicas a las que el mucha simpatía no parecía darles…

Pero nuevamente me deje llevar por el ritmo, y terminé bailando enfrente de el, que se encontraba sentado.

Olvide completamente lo que iba a hacer, y solo bailaba y lo miraba… creo que no se daba cuenta.

Unos cuantos minutos después vi que se paro, y comenzó a bailar… estuvimos bastante tiempo así hasta que el se apoyo contra la pared para descansar.

Veía que tenia una sonrisa en su rostro… pero no sabia de que era. La intriga me estaba matando, porque sonreía…

En eso volvió mi preocupación… pero se fue tan rápidamente como volvió. Ibu tomo una de esas cositas parecidas a los pompones que usan las porristas pero en versiones de plástico y chiquitas y con poco papel, ustedes saben… entonces la toma y me la pone en el pelo.

Su sonrisa se volvió un poco mas grande… en aquel momento yo me sentí feliz, todavía podía hacerlo sonreír. El me devolvió en mi ritmo. Y seguí como si nada, hasta que la fiesta estaba llegando a su fin, la música comenzaba a decaer, ya saben esa música que sin que te des cuenta te dice "por favor ándate tenemos que ordenar el lugar y queremos dormir

Fue entonces que me senté al lado de el, que comience el interrogatorio:...

* * *

Uy espero que les haya gustado, este es el segundo fanfic que escribo, pero el primero que subo aca :) asi que vamos a ver que onda, por favor dejen reviews 


	2. Consecuencia

Aquí esta la segunda y ultima parte :D

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

* * *

…_Su sonrisa se volvió un poco mas grande… en aquel momento yo me sentí feliz, todavía podía hacerlo sonreír. El me devolvió en mi ritmo. Y seguí como si nada, hasta que la fiesta estaba llegando a su fin, la música comenzaba a decaer, ya saben esa música que sin que te des cuenta te dice "por favor ándate tenemos que ordenar el lugar y queremos dormir_

_Fue entonces que me senté al lado de el, que comience el interrogatorio:…_

-Ibu…

-Kamio, sentado en una fiesta, eso es raro… acaso algo paso para que no se encuentre bailando, no le gustara la música… o será que quería hablar en vez de bailar… pero se veía feliz bailando… me gusta ver a Kamio feliz…

-Ibu, solamente quería preguntarte algunas cosas - -', aparte la fiesta ya esta llegando a su fin…

-…

-Ibu, vos no sos de los que se andan besando con chicas que apenas conocen, y menos en un boliche ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-No se porque pero esa muchacha estaba constantemente persiguiéndome… me preguntaba porque… todavía me lo pregunto porque será,.. Acaso tenia algo de ella… No se solo se que era muy molesta… entonces me dijo que ella gustaba de mi… pero seguia siendo molesta… entonces pensé que si la besaba me iba a dejar de molestar y yo iba a poder concentrarme en lo que realmente a mi me interesara…

-Entonces no te gusta esa chica…

-No, es muy molesta, grita mucho, no la entiendo, no se como puedes ser amiga de ella…

-Ya entendí, jajaja, me siento mejor ahora…

-¿Por qué te siente mejor¿Había algo que te preocupara¿Acaso ella te gusta?... porque si fuese así entonces…

-¡NO ELLA NO ME GUSTA!...ehh …a mi me… me… gusta otra persona… -//////-

- que alegría…, porque esa chica no es para vos, aparte no me cae bien, entonces con menos motivos me gustaría que este en algún otro tipo de relación aparte de la amistad con vos…

-jejeje… Ibu… en que te querías concentrar esta noche, bah ahora esta amaneciendo pero bue

Y aquí es cuando Ibu se pierde y empieza a pensar en voz alta…

-Quería concentrarme en los bailes de Kamio-kun, baila muy bien, y se ve muy bien así… me gusta bailar con el… verlo contento… ver que se ve tan lindo así… me hace feliz a mi… me dan ganas de bailar mejor así el o tendría que retarme cada vez que nos juntamos… me gusta andar con el… aunque siempre termine gritado o reprochándome algo… cosas que al final son anécdotas de las cosas que vivimos juntos… al fin y al cabo debo admitir que me gusta Kamio-kun… y que esa chiquilla tonta solo se interponía en mi tarea e observación… ahora que lo pienso si llevara un libreta verde seria como ese Inui-kun mirando a ese otro muchacho Kaidoh-kun… aparentemente ellos se quieren mucho…

Ibu no pudo seguir hablando, cuando levanto la vista me vio a mi, a Kamio-kun, totalmente rojo, mirándolo asombrado…

-¿Hable de mas no?

Solo atine a mover mi cabeza en forma afirmativa, mi corazón estaba apunto de estallar, y no me di cuenta que Ibu me tomaba por la mano. Y juntos, nos dirigíamos a la salida de la fiesta.

Una vez afuera Ibu me tomo la cara y me dijo…

-Tenia que concentrarme par ver si podía juntar suficiente valor para hacer esto…

Y me beso… me apoyo suavemente contra la pared, y me dio el beso mas suave y apasionado de mi vida.

Estuve eternamente agradecido ese día… pero salio el gran Akira de adentro para decir…

-¡¡Acaso tenia que juntar valor, no era lo suficientemente obvio todas mis acciones de la noche como para que te dieras cuenta de lo que sentía!!...

Ya que importa… solo quiero que me abraces.

-A veces no entiendo a Akira-chan… cambia de humor tan rápidamente… o incluso puede llegar a sentir varias emociones al mismo tiempo, aun así…

-O///O "¡oh por dios me dijo Akira-chan!"¡Ya por favor deja de murmurar¡Bésame que no ves que me muero////

-… aun así se que fueron esa actitudes una de los causantes de que yo me enamorase de el.

Nuevamente puedo decir, y afirmar… soy el único, soy especial para el, y el único que lo puede hacer sonreír.

Esa es mi verdad, y mis actos me llevaron a esta tan dichosa consecuencia, la de poder estas con el, hasta que me muera.

End.


End file.
